


Indications

by narsus



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin deals with a hangover while Douglas makes some suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indications

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cabin Pressure belongs to John Finnemore and BBC Radio 4.

“Where did I ever get the idea that aviation was meant to be glamorous?”

Douglas hands a glass of water to Martin, who lies slumped on the couch, looking very much worse for wear.

“It’s not. And I’ll tell you why. These skills I have as a pilot, the transferable skills, I could use, outside aviation, to be a pretty good electrician.”  
“Ah. Well, I’m sure you’d make a wonderful electrician, dear.”  
“Shut up, Douglas.”  
“Yes, sir, of course. You were saying?”  
“The reasons people think this is glamorous… it’s just down to the travel and the uniforms.”  
“And I’ve always _loved_ a man in a uniform.”

Martin blinks owlishly.

“Drink your water, dear.”  
“I didn’t get into this because it was sexy or exciting.”  
“No? I’d have thought that the compulsory close quarters while being surrounded by several tonnes of metal would have added the necessary frisson.”  
“What _are_ you talking about, Douglas?”  
“No need to be arch, love. Here, let me top up your glass.”

Three, five hundred millilitre, glasses of water later Martin starts to pay more attention to his surroundings.

“Is this your dressing-gown, Douglas?”  
“Yes, dear. You didn’t have anything else to wear.”  
“Really?”  
“I _could_ have put you to bed in your uniform…”  
“Oh. Well, ah, thanks. Wait- bed?”  
“My bed, yes.”  
“Your… I’m still drunk, aren’t I?”  
“For the most part.”  
“Arthur’s party really was something, wasn’t it?”  
“One could call it that. I believe that we left at around the point his pony club friends decided to demonstrate everything they’d been learning in their pole dancing for fitness classes.”  
“Gosh.”  
“Yes, you had about the same response at the time.”  
“Did I… ah…”  
“Did you embarrass yourself? That all depends on your definition of-“  
“Oh, God… just tell me what I did, Douglas.”  
“Well, let’s just say… Arthur is now missing an entire bottle of Jägermeister that apparently went _very_ well with Goldschläger. Not a combination I would have opted for myself, you understand, but then I’m not inclined to think that everything I’m drinking ought to taste like medication.”

Martin rubs his temples with a hand.

“Not that that was the embarrassing part. That came later, when I had to heft you over my shoulder and carry you out, before you got above the muttered insults volume.”  
“What?”  
“You weren’t very impressed with the situation and set about critiquing any and every one of the poor girls that I could conceivably have been looking at.”  
“That _you_ were looking at? I don’t understand.”  
“Oh, I ran a field test, so to speak, and it was definitely the young lady in my angle of vision that was subjected to your ire. You were behaving, to use a term from the community, like a ‘bitchy old queen’.”  
“I was not! I mean-“  
“I thought as much. Jealousy isn’t a pretty trait, my love.”

Martin looks down and fiddles with the hem of the dressing-gown.

“Of course I forgive you. I knew what I was getting into when I fell for a feisty redhead.”

Douglas gets up and heads towards the kitchen.

“I’m still drunk, aren’t I?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you don’t fancy me.”  
“No.”  
“Thought so. Wait- is that no, you don’t fancy me or no, you don’t not fancy me?”  
“Martin.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I have manfully restrained myself from lingering admiration your nubile body while I undressed you last night, have kept my hands to myself this morning-“  
“So basically you’ve just been a decent human being? That’s setting the bar pretty low, Douglas.”

Martin frowns. Douglas is genuinely grinning.

“What? I’ve just told you off.”  
“So you have, dear.”  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
“Well… a little recreational scolding can go a long way.”  
“Oh. So you… ah, like it when I give you orders?”  
“When I’m inclined to obey.”  
“Typical.”  
“Of course, in certain circumstances, one might want to sit down and negotiate the details beforehand.”

Martin lets his head fall back against the couch and closes his eyes.

“It’s too early for this.”  
“And you’re still too drunk.”  
“Are you going to make me a big, greasy, breakfast to make it all better?”  
“And then roger you senseless once you’ve sobered up?”

Martin cracks open an eye.

“Or at least table the proposition.”  
“I need bacon first.”  
“Domineering little thing, aren’t you?”  
“That’s the way you like it.”  
“There is that. Why don’t you have a nap, dear? I’ll wake you when breakfast is ready.”

Whatever Martin might have been thinking to say in response is lost in a yawn.


End file.
